Ironias de la vida
by Xsaid
Summary: No sabría hasta mucho más tarde que la tumba de aquel desconocido era la de su padre, tampoco sabía todavía que su destino estaría cruzado con la primogénita de los Uchiha.SasuNaru/SaiNaru/SasuSaku...


Se sentía confuso, perdido, no sabía qué hacer ni como tomarse aquello. Siempre supo que Sasuke era una persona especial, sobre todo cuando le vio por primera vez en las puertas de la secundaria, le había llamado la atención su arrogancia, su frialdad, su físico y sus ojos anhelantes. Siempre supo que tenía un objetivo en mente y una meta ya fijada, solo le importaba aquello y no se fijó realmente en nada más, le costó meterse en su camino, ignorando el desprecio de sus compañeros y enfureciéndose cada vez más ante su mirada impasible, deseando y esperando poder ser algún día como él. No comenzaron con buen pie y ciertamente habían terminado peor, después de todo él siempre se lo advirtió, siempre había sido capricho suyo y solo cuando él quisiera se terminarían las cosas, aun así le entregó su corazón ciegamente, despreciando lo que su conciencia le gritaba, pensando, engañándose de que él realmente le quería, de que le amaba y Naruto solo podía dejarse llevar como un tonto: escuchaba cada orden y la acataba, le complacía como podía, ignorando sus propios deseos, se lo entregaba todo a él.

Por eso cuando Sasuke le dijo que se marchaba de la ciudad y que todo terminaba, no intentó detenerle porque sabía que no conseguiría nada, tampoco le montó un número o lloró delante suya, simplemente se resigno y le despidió deseándole lo mejor de todo corazón. Tal vez si él se hubiera enfadado o mostrado de alguna forma que le amaba realmente, Sasuke se hubiera quedado o quizás nada habría cambiado, de cualquier forma no podía saberlo. Y fue por eso mismo que cuando la familia Uchiha se marchó en el tren de ese pueblucho, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, Naruto sintió que una parte de su alma se fracturaba y se marchaba con él.

Después había vuelto a su casa, vacía pues sus padres estaban trabajando, y se había sentado en la ventana, mirando desde el alféizar el color azul oscuro del mar y dejando que el llanto silencioso y doloroso se apoderase de él. Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno, su presencia se echaba de menos por todas partes, todo el mundo añoraba a aquella familia y después de su marcha les siguieron muchas otras, al final, el pueblo quedó casi abandonado y a pesar de haber pasado casi dos años desde su ausencia, Naruto no se había podido recuperar, estaba ido, triste, melancólico… parecía que la locura comenzaba a rayar en él y sus padres preocupados decidieron llevárselo de allí porque Konoha lo estaba matando.

Jiraiya, un buen amigo de su padre, lo acogió con gusto y poco tardaron en hacerse buenos amigos, se hacían compañía mutuamente y cuando no estaban espiando a alguna jovencita, se sentaban en el porche a observar las estrellas y charlar. Y poco a poco Naruto fue recuperando el brillo de sus ojos, las sonrisas sinceras, el entusiasmo… pero el Dattebayou no volvió jamás. Y los años pasaron, haciendo mella en el tiempo y las personas y Naruto se vio obligado a enfrentarse a algo a lo que no estaba preparado, sus padres murieron sepultados en la casa, hubo unas lluvias torrenciales debido al tifón y el desprendimiento de tierra no pudo ser soportada por la cabaña. Con la muerte de sus padres, Naruto se dio cuenta de que huyendo de los problemas estos no se resolverían y decidió que había llegado el momento de pasar página.

Conoció a Hinata, una chica que trabaja en el hotel donde se alojaba con su tío, era tímida y muy linda además de buena persona, intimó con ella durante un par de meses, el tiempo que duró su estancia. Naruto se marchó dejando a una pobre muchacha con el corazón partido, él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía y la prometió que nunca la olvidaría.

En otro de sus viajes, cerca del desierto del Sahara, conoció a un extraño tipo que le salvó de una tormenta de arena, se había despistado y perdido a Jiraiya cuando la tormenta lo pilló por sorpresa. Se llamaba Gaara y era pelirrojo, algo raro y antisocial, pero realmente reconfortante. No pasó más de tres días en su compañía, pero fueron tres días en los que se olvidó de su pasado y se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía del ojiturquesa, tampoco intimaron más allá de lo físico pero entre ellos se desarrolló un extraño vínculo, habían tenido un pasado parecido.

Y el día que Naruto cumplió veinte años, Jiraiya abandonó el mundo de los vivos, dejándole sumido de nuevo en la oscuridad pero con una vela encendida. Descubrió la herencia de la que era partícipe, mejor dicho, el único; un piso en Tokio y dinero para no tener que trabajar nunca, sorprendente el mundo de la literatura erótica. Se marchó a vivir a la capital y se logró matricular en la universidad de Todai después de mucho esfuerzo, allí conoció a una pelirrosa violenta y preciosa llamada Sakura, quien a pesar de sus insistencias se negó a salir con un tipo como él, después de todo ella estaba comprometida no-oficialmente, pero poco tardaría.

Un día volvió a verle de nuevo, había cambiado, aunque él no le vio, Naruto observó desde la lejanía como trataba con amor y cariño a Sakura, la abría la puerta del Viper y la besaba antes de depositarla en el asiento del copiloto. Para su sorpresa no sintió dolor, tampoco celos, hacía bastante tiempo que su amor por él se había enfriado, sonrió sinceramente pensando que había encontrado el amor y sintió también algo de enfado al ver que algún sentimiento de cariño permanecía dentro de su ser. Realmente no esperaba que ese "reencuentro" se volviera a repetir y siguió con su vida como tal cosa, desarrolló una buena amistad con Sakura y algunos compañeros de facultad. Cuando terminó la carrera de ginecología, decidió que quería volver al pueblo donde había nacido y recuperar las antiguas amistades que había dejado atrás, empezó con buen pie, sus amigos jamás le reprocharon nada pero eran pocos los que seguían dispuestos a conservar su amistad, podía contarlos con una mano pero ya no necesitaba nada más.

Durante el tiempo que él había estado fuera, el pueblo había crecido y llenado de vida de nuevo, y mientras rezaba una oración para sus padres, pensó que la vida es como es y nada se puede cambiar del pasado pero si mejorar el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, esta era la vida que le había tocado y era mejor que cualquier otra. Regresó a buscar a Hinata, pero la encontró casada y con hijos, a Gaara simplemente no le buscó.

Pero el amor le encontró de nuevo a pesar de que él quería ser un lobo solitario como su abuelo. Se llamaba Sai, un pintor que huyó al pueblo buscando inspiración para sus obras y la encontró al ver al joven melancólico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, era su musa y no tardó nada en comenzar a acosarle para que posase para él. Naruto, reticente y resentido con Cupido, evadió y le rechazó millares de veces, pero él nunca parecía cansarse, y no era por su parecido físico con Sasuke lo que le asustaba —o de eso se traba de convencer— si no el miedo a que le hicieran daño de nuevo, no quería acostarse con él solo por un cuadro y que cuando este se terminara ya no hubiese más, finalmente terminó aceptando y posando para él.

Sai era una persona extraña, con un pasado oscuro y una mente muy clara, sincero al cien por cien, tanto que a veces dolía, fueron pasando las tardes y las noches en mutua compañía, desarrollando su amistad y comprobando sus sentimientos, pero no fue hasta el día en que Sai le pidió que fuera su musa para siempre, que se dio cuenta de que le amaba realmente. Aceptó correr el riesgo, pensó que merecería la pena, acepó que otras manos le tocaran y que otras manos le besaran con amor, aceptó que no podía ni quería engañar a su corazón.

Un día recibió una llamada de Sakura, ella y Sasuke se había comprometido por fin y deseaba que acudiera a cenar con ellos, por supuesto aceptó la oferta, y más que para demostrarse a sí mismo que le había olvidado, era para asegurarse de que así lo había hecho. Fue con Sai como acompañante, Sakura les fue a recoger al tren acompañado de Sasuke y cuando ambos se encontraron, el azul y el naranja, nació el verde agrio. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y sonrisas algo forzadas, durante la cena el ambiente estuvo algo tenso pero hablaron sobre sus vidas sin miedo ni acusaciones, cuando Sakura se marchó a fregar junto a Sai para darles algo de intimidad merecida, solo el silenció bailó en la sala hasta que Sasuke le preguntó.

—Estoy con él ahora —había contestado Naruto.

Sasuke solo calló y asintió, dando por perdidas las esperanzas de que algo cambiara. Para él tampoco había sido fácil marcharse y abandonarlo todo, él realmente amó a Naruto con todo su corazón aunque no se lo demostrase, tampoco el tiempo venidero fue amable con él. Aun a pesar de que viejos sentimientos estaban todavía enterrados en la superficie, ambos habían cambiado y ahora otras personas estaban a su lado. Simplemente le deseó lo mejor y Naruto se sintió decepcionado pero asintió.

Al día siguiente se marcharon Sai y Naruto en el primer tren bala de la mañana, desafortunadamente ambos murieron al estrellarse el tren con unas rocas que cayeron sobre las vías producto de un seísmo. No les dio tiempo a despedirse, ni siquiera pudieron darse cuenta de los sentimientos verdaderos que albergaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde para todos, y mientras Sasuke lloraba internamente en la ceremonia de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

Porque como muchos dicen y saben, Sasuke confirmó que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y comenzó a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar. Y mientras todos lloraban en el funeral, un niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache de unos cinco años, miraba como lloraba su madre en silencio ante la tumba de un desconocido y giró la vista a su padre que miraba la lápida con respeto pero enfado, luego tironeó de la mano de su madre llamando su atención.

—Tranquilo Naru, ya nos vamos —tranquilizó ella.

Pero aquel niño no sabría hasta mucho más tarde que la tumba de aquel desconocido era la de su padre. Ironías o no de la vida, tampoco sabía todavía que su destino estaría cruzado con la primogénita de los Uchiha, la cual, aún no había nacido pero que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo ni mucho menos sabrían Sasuke y Hinata —cuyo primer amor fue la misma persona— que sus hijos terminarían juntos y ellos con la otra persona que ocupó el corazón del rubio durante un tiempo. Aunque la historia de esos niños ya es otra historia.

Fin


End file.
